Hybrid Being Gallery
Alacorn Gallery 4822244065 winged unicorn copyright tracee pate answer 11 xlarge.jpeg Unicorn-pegasus-17-1-.jpg Cambion Gallery Zar_the_Cambion_by_TheFaeFae.jpg|Rather than hide them, Zar uses his magic to exaggerate his demonic roots... Demigod Gallery 15476-1280x800.jpg|Born of the divine Bennu, and the immortal Phoenix... Maiden in The Apollo Sun by BlackUniGryphon.jpg|"Yes, I am indeed a daughter of the god Apollon." Boneyard_titan_by_mo_ninja-d3jsmos.jpg|He serves none but his father, the god Horus... Servant-of-Set.png|"Who else would I serve, but my father, the dread Lord Set?" Tumblr miqwqsZAGn1ravpb9o1 500.jpg|"Is it so hard to believe that my mother is Isis?" Greek.jpg|"Just be glad Father Zeus saw fit not to give me use of his bolt..." Aphrodite by TaekwondoNJ-1-.jpg|Born to some unknown goddess... Feature78_spotart.jpg|"Are you brave enough to face a son of Thor?!" Tumblr_mh1kvdQT081r7llf5o5_500.jpg Tumblr_med9w6bRs61qgickko1_500.png|"That's right. My father is the river god, Cocytus..." Dhampir Gallery Moon Duskbane-1-.jpg Half-Demon Gallery 8045412.jpg| Z22376801.gif A_Human_Inuyasha.jpg Half-Djinn Gallery 8_Vander_son_of_Ebrim-1-.jpg|"My father were Marid." Badb_x.jpg|Reeta was born when a Djinn found love with a Fury... 1283807368794356101.jpg|"I am born of a Djinn and a Numen!" Kmjat rest.jpg|Her father was a Deva, her mother a Djinn... Bc66e142d31e134c27057286173ade79.png Tumblr m3859o4z7J1qjevnko1 1280.png PZO9406-Half-Janni-1-.jpg Veela 1 (guay mtg angelicpage).jpg|A pretty Djinn-Vila half-breed... 4421 e7a6 604-1-.jpeg Strange girl.jpg|Daughter of a Sylph and a Djinn... Half-Dragon Gallery 94122.jpg 94123.jpg 94125.jpg 94126.jpg 94127.jpg 94128.jpg 94129.jpg 94131.jpg 94142.jpg 94143.jpg Half-Elf Gallery Half elven Wizard.jpg Tumblr m5wxrrbWpF1rz7r1oo1 400.jpg|A Half-Elf, Half-Salamander... 98701.jpg|"I'm a Moon Elf. My mother was an Elf, my father a Mooncalf..." Tumblr_mbeikoZKjw1r38o8mo1_r1_500.jpg Elaith_craulnober-eladrin-1-.jpg|"The moon is full...don't expect to outrun me." Tumblr mbp735nKzi1qmgv7io1 500.jpg|"Half Dark Elf, Half-Changeling, dear." Half-Extraterrestrial Gallery 110523100348998245-1-.jpg|A half-Ki'Shanni explores her homeworld of Ki'Shann... Alien Grey and Hybrid Familytn-1-.jpg Alien-hybrid-1-.jpg 421000-Jaraelactiondustinweaver-1-.jpg Banshrae.png|Half-Changeling by her father, by her mother Half-La-Rek'Shi... H-a-hybrids-1-.jpg|"Fear not, dear fellow Earthlings. We are Half-Humans, and we come in peace..." Half-Fay Gallery Fey-blue-man.jpg|"Father German sired me among the Fay..." Pinkmaiden-1-.png Half-Giant Gallery 84354.jpg|"Are you really so shocked at my height? My father was a Syrbota." Balduvian_Frostwaker_(Ice_Elemental).jpg‎|This Frost Half-Giant's connection to the cold is unmistakeable... Half-Nymph Gallery Carnivorous plant nymph by sarahheartsyou-d5tyzdq-1-.png|"Mama snapped up a young hero like a Venus' flytrap. That's how she got me." Stranger from the Green-1-.jpg Scan0001-2-1-.jpg|Chlorander was born of a Dryad and a Moss Man. Warriorblade_02072003_18.jpg|"Indeed, I am part Dryad; but more of me is Asura..." 98730.jpg|The son of a Dryad is the rightful ruler of this forest. Male-green-boy.jpg|"Mother was a dryad. Father, a Green Man." Water-spring-spirit-web.jpg|Nymphaos was born of a Naiad and a Nix... Water_nymph_wip_by_calliope5-d59i7dz-1-.jpg Ws2v5c.png|"It's true, my mother was an Anthousa Nymph, but trust me. I'm no wallflower." Tumblr mnxp7v4Iu71ru2pcmo1 r3 500-1-.png Npc-AsarahLyndagwynn-1-.jpg|"My father named me Ivy." Fishy3-1-.jpg|"We are Half-Nymph, but also Half-Atlantean..." Serpentsring cover crop-1-.jpg|"Half-Nymphs aren't only female. Look at me, a Half-Oceanid." Tumblr me9h69pykl1rkxnrlo1 500.jpg Bluespiritman-1-.jpg|The spirit German loved his mother, an Aura. Adransylv.jpg|A Hyperborean Half-Oread... Half-Ogre Gallery Ogrehalf.gif 99364.jpg|When an Ogre's blood is mixed with a Merrow's blood... 100387-1-.jpg|"I'm only half an ogre. My meat don't come from humans..." Oro-gold.jpg|The fearsome result of mixing Ogre blood with Celedon blood... Half-Orc Gallery Half Orc-2-.jpg Half-orc-soldier-humanoid.jpg Katapeshi half orc.jpg Half-orc barbarian.jpg 130574-female-half-orc-warden.jpg 404 monkbasics-1-.jpg 101115.jpg|Half-Orcs haggle in the marketplace... Half Orc Bard by CaptainGerBear-1-.jpg Half-Were Gallery 111125.jpg 88262.jpg 4693404861_c2277c0497_b-1-.jpg|Barely noticeable for the Half-Werecat he is. 02e6551c85f21146eb3baec1ecf4c61e.jpg 133529-1-.jpg FurrikinRace-1-.gif|Easily noticed for her Weresquirrel heritage. 2331463.jpg Memoriesoficedet02shift-1-.jpg|"I'm not full Werelion, but I'm close enough." Fiara_the_cheshire_cat_by_saraindigo-d5unchk.jpg|With just a little hair dye, Fiara sports the very trendy Cheshire Half-Werecat look. Strickmarenacolour.jpg| 81353.jpg|"Half Harpy, and half Werebird. Wereparrot, to be precise." Half-Werefrog.jpg|Lily Padd, a Half-Werefrog. 61.jpg|Brother and sister Half-Werecats... 000td494-1-.jpeg|"How interesting. I've never met another Half-Wereowl before." 2005bird-1-.jpg|"D-don't look at me. I...I'm a freak." FelidoPF-1-.jpg|Quick as a cat. Diterlizzi-cat-lord-255-1-.jpg|"Oh, yeah, you better believe it; this kitty's got claws." Deep 300dpiblog.jpg|Who can deny his Wereshark lineage? OC_with_Makoim_by_CaseyLJones_(EDITED).jpg|When a wereshark and a shark mermaid come together... Shark_merman_by_skulleton-d5u2b4q-1-.jpg|Born of an Atlantean and a Wereshark... 90714.jpg|In the tongue of his people, Jinook is known as a Darfellan, or "Half-Wereorca". Ammon.jpg|"I am Ailouron, the Prince of Cats, at your service..." Ayam_man.jpg|"Yeah, I admit, I'm a tad cocky." Tumblr_m9433hKhKZ1r5u9m2o1_500.png|His mother a Harpy, his father a rare Werecanary... Miscellaneous Hybrid Being Gallery 1345001882.s-l-b_lunariox.png.jpg|Lunariox was sired by German, and a Numen of moonlight... Liliana Vess by Terese Nielsen.jpg|Half-Fay, Half-Djinn... Ashling, the Extinguisher.jpg|Born to a Numen and a Salamander... 2cgg6ys-1-.jpg|Half-Salamander, Half Ifrit Jikana Frey is an ace fighter... 108505.jpg|Born to a Raróg and an Asura... 1063913083 esFaeTroll.jpg|This Half-Fay, Half-Ogre runs both a Magic Shop and an Armory. Briar Starsong nJoo Edition by ChapmanBaritone.jpg|Meet Briar Starsong, a Half-Satyr... Briar Starsong by ChapmanBaritone.jpg|"No worries...I know the woods like the back of my hand." Tumblr mjw5jf44Pl1rv0y1wo1 1280.jpg|"Anybody care for a song?" Narse_vcl.jpg|"Half-Huldra, Half-German--I am connected to the wilds, and the rains that nourish them..." The-blue-man.jpg|"Only half of me is German..." Iexalin_by_NightEmissary.jpg|Half-German naturally possess an attraction to the moon... 637720-blackpanther1.jpg|When a Drow and a Werepanther cross paths... Balck panther last by Sakuseii.jpg|"You may call me Obsidian..." Pistis Sophia.jpg|"My father was a Deva; my mother was a Sylph." Merman_Wally_Rainbow.png|"I guess you could call me a...Mer-Atlantean?" Queen_midas_(EDIT).jpg|Queen Aurelia in her palace... Lathander_p39.jpg|"My dear son, Prince Chryseus, you shall never know your true heritage..." 131081-172690-elixir large-1-.jpg|A mage reveals young Prince Chryseus for who he truly is...a Half-Celedon! Conquest105.jpg|"So...this is who...I mean, this is what I really am?" Pilgrim03.jpg|"Not every Half-Celedon has blonde hair, you know." 667095-5_super.jpg|"Hey! I sing GREAT! I descend from Celedones, ya know!" 147661-5211-molten-man_super.jpg|"So what, I can't sing? I can fight!" Molten Man.JPG|His golden skin only strengthens his powerful blows... Basajaun-humanoid.jpg|You would never think he was Half-Basajaun. CHOW190 Kitsune by Niva.jpg|Vanesa is a Werepire; that is, Half-''Werewolf, Half-''Vampire... Trollskin_small-1-.jpg|A half-troll invoking his heritage. Bully by charles bad-1-.jpg|"Half-Bucentaur Half-Minotaur makes for a major bully." BulltaurColor-1-.jpg|"My father was a Minotaur. My mother, a Bucentauris." VoS-1-.jpg|His father mated with a buffalo, making for a whole different breed of Bucentaur. S640x480 (EDIT).JPG|"Jeez...don't have a cow." Zoa npc himmler by monicabloom-d4vkrn6.jpg|Ceraphetes is a Half-Minotaur. KGirl-Half_Minotaur-01.jpg|"Heh...mind explaining what you're doing in my lair?" C7f8b52f1ee02a8ba3e730e2ee52bec2_(EDIT).JPG 15141-1.jpg|"Well, I am only one-quarter Vila, so my music needs a tad bit more practice..." Romanae_bard_and_angel_harp_by_soli_deo_gloria-1-.png|"My mother was a Siren, but not one of the Thirteen..." 36908.jpg|"I descend from the Muse Calliope. Song and music is what I know best." Half_dog_demon_girl.jpg|"My father is the Half-Demon Inuyasha. So, I guess that makes me a half half-demon." 84689 - Inuyasha Inuyasha (character) Rule 63.jpg|"Who you callin' b***h?" 98692.jpg|"An elf with fay blood? Who'd ever think such a thing?" Apexcleansmall.png|Apex's skills combine magic and technology... Baalgor wastelands.jpg|Not just Half-Orc. Half-Fay, as well. 102084.jpg|"Yes, Half-Demon. Also, Half-''Orc''." 104108.jpg|"Mama were a Gnome, and Papa were Vodyanoi." Zeus-winds of change zeus by mmbenya-novo.jpg|Born of an Ala and a Planetnik? You'd better run. Storm spirit.jpg|Born of an Ala and a Numen... 0c2d7442da73d9101c2ab576c7f4d7a2.jpg|This Mooncalf-Changeling hybrid is tough... E9262db7b72bdf60c5de08e-1-.jpg|A Half-Cimmerian Half-Changeling... Lunar_witch_by_paulabrams-d4aftsl-1-.jpg|Beware this Half-Mooncalf witch... Lightning Rider thumb.jpg|"This child comes from Ala blood!" 156329.jpg|"I'm only HALF Mooncalf." 5mZyF.jpg|King Saras was born of a Djinn father, and a Drow mother... -63573573--37-3573754-1-.jpg Nixes.jpg PZO1116-ShiningChild-1-.jpg|"I am a child of R'Khaan and who you Earthlings call Fay." Tumblr_m9wnjuZyAJ1ra1h51o1_500-1-.png|"Say it with me. Half-Harpy." 1778d51ac7af9d7541a7cbb78ced836d.png Harpie-1-.jpg Patrick Fillion's 'Zahn'- Harpy Men (Brothers Selar and Lyrus).jpg|Lyrus and Selar are twin brothers, half-breeds born of a Harpy and a Tengu... Dyqf5v.jpg|Son of a Scirita and a Lizardman... Category:Content Category:Gallery